


【Avengers/盾鐵】Tsum and Truth

by four_dollars



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Cute, M/M, No Sex, Tony hate to be honest, Tsum only tell the truth, Two shot and a side story, Warm, a lot of love, bottom!tony, top!steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 報恩的女巫送給復仇者們一堆復仇者Tsum。這些Tsum會心電感應，而且還不懂得閉上嘴巴。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

（上）  
如果要列出一張表單來將Tony Stark討厭的東西排出個名次，“說實話”大概會是第一名，並且讓他像個混蛋。  
事實上，這個表單隨時都在變動，當他被誰誰反派掐著脖子提起來時，他的第一名就會變成“掐脖子”，以此類推，他的第一名有好多個，具有視狀況而定的彈性。

而現在的第一名是“說實話”。

「我很確定這是在兒童賣場出現的復仇者Tsum Tsum娃娃，問題在於是誰用我的錢買了這些然後堆在餐桌上的？」這就是一切的開始。Tony當時拿著咖啡，看著在桌面疊成一座小山的Tsum Tsum們。  
為什麼他的Tsum Tsum版本跟Steve的體型差這麼大？Tony看著佇立在頂點的金紅色，在看看墊在下面的藍色國旗，決定之後要把生產Tsum Tsum的工廠買下來。  
「Come on，鐵罐，大家都知道是你！」Clint將椅子翹起，用兩根木頭支撐，「我們已經問過所有人啦，只剩下你了！」  
「包刮Thor的斑比弟弟？」Tony問。  
「包刮Loki。」Clint點頭，露出“你還想裝蒜”的表情。  
好吧，這可真是詭異，鑑於復仇者大廈是最安全的建築之一，加上除非他夢遊不然他也不會買一堆娃娃，這座Tsum Tsum山根本不應該出現。  
Tony啜了一口咖啡，抓起金紅配色的Tsum Tsum。

“這可真是太詭異了。為什麼我的眼睛像豆子？”

很耳熟卻奶聲奶氣的聲音，Clint從椅子上蹦起，而Tony直接像被燙到一樣把Tsum Tsum給丟出去。  
「它居然還會說話！！」Clint撲過去把Hawkeye Tsum Tsum抓住。  
“我要給Nat看！她肯定會喜歡這個！”  
又是奶聲奶氣的聲音，Clint做了跟Tony一樣的事情——拋飛手上的娃娃。

金紅配色跟畫有紫色墨鏡的Tsum Tsum在地上滾了幾圈，在場的兩個人都清楚看見那小短手跟小短腿正高速晃動著。  
“噢操操操操操……”Iron Tsum口中爆出一串F。  
Tony拿出復仇者卡片，「Avengers，Assemble。」

所有人都迅速集合在餐桌旁，Bruce還拉著褲子的頭忙著繫緊皮帶。  
「一級警報，絕對是一級警報。」Tony嚴肅地指著桌上的Tsum Tsum們，現在它們散成一圈因為Clint把墊底之一給抽走了。他一手捂著Iron Tsum的嘴巴——大概是嘴巴的位置，誰能從那張只有藍色豆豆眼的地方看出嘴巴？——來避免它說出更多的話。  
「Tony，這些只是一群可愛的娃娃。」帶著盾牌集合的Steve放下星盾，「你不能因為自己胡亂讓Jarvis買了什麼然後自己不記得而使用復仇者卡片。」  
「這些不是我買的！Jarvis！」Tony受不了了，他昨天只有喝下快十杯咖啡，而喝咖啡可不會讓人記憶斷片。  
“很高興您向我求助，Sir，根據大廈的監控系統……”  
“我就知道你們沒人相信我！”很好，Iron Tsum成功打斷Jarvis的話，它扭動身體搶在Tony的手滑掉的一瞬間尖叫，“你們怎麼可以懷疑我，在我努力戒酒——”  
Tony再次捂住Iron Tsum，讓後面的尖叫變成一串唔唔聲。這是一場噩夢，Tony想，就像他高速運轉的超級大腦，通常他的心理活動也豐富到大概是普通人的兩倍左右。  
而現在這裡有一隻會跟他心電感應還閉不上嘴巴的娃娃。  
“根據大廈的監控系統，顯然是Sir您們昨天幫助的女巫想表達感謝而留下的，她甚至讓我錄下一段話，請問要播放嗎？”Jarvis是唯一沒有被Iron Tsum嚇著愣住的一個。  
「播放。」Tony的眼睛依然牢牢盯住Iron Tsum。  
那兩顆藍色豆子眼也盯著他。

“復仇者們，我要謝謝你們昨天幫助了我。”有些害羞的女聲，“我想給你們驚喜，因此請電腦先生不要告訴你們。我對這些娃娃用了一點小咒語，我注意到你們之間有著一點隔閡跟摩擦，希望這能幫到你們。”

沒有人說話，直到Iron Tsum發出類似抽泣的聲音。  
Cap Tsum用不合邏輯的速度跳起來，那隻小短手還用自己的盾敲了Tony一擊。一時間，乖乖當娃娃的Tsum Tsum們都動起來了。  
被突襲而鬆手的Tony看著Iron Tsum跑的跟滾的一樣地衝刺到Cap Tsum旁邊，然後噗地親在對方臉頰上……如果那裡是嘴巴而那裡是臉頰的話。  
「噢，我想這代表鐵罐的Tsum跟Captain的Tsum是……」Clint擠眉弄眼，將兩隻食指併在一起，「一對？」  
「閉嘴，肥鳥。」Tony不承認他有一瞬間嫉妒自己的Tsum Tsum。是啊，這就是為什麼他討厭這個娃娃並且要拿膠帶把那張心電感應播放器封起來的原因，因為他該死的喜歡Steve。  
而這個絕對不能被知道。  
Steve看著兩隻Tsum Tsum親完後貼在一起，配上Clint的話瞬間皮膚泛起一層淡粉色。他看見Tony把Iron Tsum從Cap Tsum身上剝離時，有些尷尬地伸出手， 「Tony，讓它們待在一起吧？」  
Tony迅速捂住Iron Tsum的嘴巴，「別想，Cap，我要把它解剖。」乾巴巴地說完，Tony逃進電梯，他要在工作室待一整天！絕對！

在電梯裡被放開的Iron Tsum雀躍地高呼：“Ooooook！聽你的，都聽你的！America Sweet！”

TBC


	2. Tsum and Truth （下）

（下）

Tony把自己關在工作室整整一週，字面意義的那種，當然Iron Tsum也跟著在裡面待了一週，心碎的Cap Tsum都要把門給瞪穿了。  
再次下來送飯的Steve摸了摸Cap Tsum，嘆了口氣，其他人都跟娃娃們相處良好，心裡話也確實讓生活多出一份和諧。  
“什麼時候才要出來？我想你了。”Cap Tsum說。Steve愣了下，娃娃們從來只說本尊的心裡話，但他無法判別這次會不會是Cap Tsum自己想說的。  
於是他再次揉了揉娃娃軟軟的身體，「我不知道，但我也是。」  
Cap Tsum看了他一眼。  
「Tony，我幫你拿午餐下來了。」Steve靠近門板，Tony把整個工作室都關閉，並且取消了他的最高權限。  
「等等，再等一下！」Tony說。

跟門外感覺到的不同，Tony現在一片混亂，他承認他每次聽到Steve都會有點小激動，但他絕對不承認是會讓Iron Tsum瘋了一樣的那種“小激動”。  
金紅色娃娃像脫韁野馬直衝向大門，“Steeeve！我也想你但我不能讓你知道，因為我想要你吻我！跟我約會！上床！！”  
為什麼Iron Tsum的飛行系統可以使用？上帝啊！那應該只是棉花跟布料組成的娃娃！Tony看著藍色小火焰從Iron Tsum的四肢噴出來，內心很崩潰，那個在空中跟小仙子一樣到處飛的娃娃他根本抓不到。  
難到他必須為了抓娃娃穿上鋼鐵裝嗎？  
這下可好了，Iron Tsum還在門口像小女孩般尖叫，然後Steve就站在那塊金屬板子的另一邊。  
Tony深呼吸，走到門旁將Iron Tsum抱起來夾在腋下，並用一隻手堵住那張嘴巴，「Jarvis，把工作室的門打開。」

那些話顯然一字不漏地被Steve聽進去，因為當他們面對面的時候Steve的臉紅的像煮熟的蝦子，眼睛也從一貫的直視轉到了地板上。  
操，去你的誠實Tsum。Tony穩固剛剛做好的心理防線，他已經有了幾份說詞，現在他只要把它們說出來就好了。  
「聽著，Cap，我知道這很尷尬，非常，你就當我喝醉了，你知道的，胡言亂語跟性生活複雜的Stark，」去你的，所有擬好的草稿都作廢了，Tony自暴自棄地順著說下去，「不要避開我，拜託，我可以跟你只當好哥們，好朋友，我只需要一點時間就可以做到，所以——」  
被摀嘴巴的人變成他了，Steve一手悶住剩下的話語，臉依然紅的不可思議，眼睛已經不再黏在地板上了，「Tony……」他說。  
Tony做好聽到任何拒絕的準備，老一輩的頑固觀念、道德標竿，加上Steve是那麼好的一個人，他早就做好面對這個時刻的準備了，就算他原本的計畫是將這個時刻跟準備都帶進墳墓裡。  
讓人錯愕的是，Steve沒有說話，而是將湊近，吻在掩住Tony的那隻手的手背上。  
這又是什麼展開？Tony看那近到讓自己屏住呼吸的睫毛，感覺自己跟不上節奏。  
這個過分貼近的距離很快就被拉開，Steve同時收回了手，「Tony……我猜，我不只是想跟你做好哥們、好搭檔。所以，」他眨眼，朝還在發愣的天才亮出一抹笑容，「你的答案？」

“Yeeeeees！”Iron Tsum爬到Cap Tsum的背上，高聲歡呼著。

END


	3. （番外）Tsum and kidnapping

像幽魂一樣從工作室冒出來，Tony看了眼時間，半睜的朦朧眼睛讓他在時鐘前呆站五秒才意識到現在是凌晨4點。讚，他再一次蹺掉睡眠，Tony晃了晃腦袋，飄進廚房，一路上他都不自覺地打量四周。  
  
櫃子上方？沒有。  
  
沙發上？沒有  
  
垃圾桶中？別傻了，Tony。  
  
冰箱？感謝上帝，他的甜甜圈還在。  
  
咖啡機旁？……噢對，這是禁止區域。  
  
然後Tony拿出咖啡豆，準備給自己的一個完美的開始。他聽著熱水咕嚕嚕的聲音，再一次看了圈周圍。  
  
櫥櫃中？那大小不可能。  
  
流理台……  
  
「Hey，你在這裡做什麼？Mini Cap？」Tony走過去，他剛才肯定是把Cap Tsum給忽略掉了。說真的，他是怎麼做到讓眼睛跳過一個國旗配色的大娃娃的？  
  
Cap Tsum的豆豆眼眨了眨，圓滾滾的小鼻子抖了下。  
  
「等等，你只是一隻娃娃。」Tony想把畫面暫停，他捏了捏鼻樑，剛好聽見咖啡煮好的聲音，「我需要先來一杯咖啡。你只是娃娃，為什麼有辦法流眼淚？那只會把你自己弄得濕答答且一塌糊塗。」他拿著馬克杯並裝滿一杯咖啡。  
  
當苦澀的液體流進喉嚨，某個想法鑽進混沌的腦袋。  
  
「操……」Tony解決掉咖啡，把杯子隨意放在咖啡機旁，「我的Tsum版本不見了？」  
  
Cap Tsum的身體顫了下。  
  
這可以理解成Cap Tsum正在哭，Tony看著整個臉都被浸濕的娃娃思考丟進烘衣機或拿去脫水有沒有辦法弄乾它。  
  
但基於這是一個有自我意識會到處走甚至還會談戀愛的娃娃，Tony在那些想法讓他起雞皮疙瘩前丟進廢棄區，然後抱著Cap Tsum坐在椅子上，用衛生紙與吹風機試圖完成任務。  
  
「我早該意識到你們兩個不可能沒有黏在一起。」Tony捻起黏在Cap Tsum臉上的衛生紙屑屑，一邊用吹風機對準娃娃的眼睛，把準備冒出來的液體逼回去，「或許它只是離家出走到甜甜圈店之類的，你最近可過分了，禁止甜甜圈、禁止咖啡——」  
  
「如果你的目的是讓它產生內疚感，我想你做到了。」滿身汗水的Steve用毛巾擦拭著後頸，走到Tony旁邊在對方抬頭看他時親吻在額頭上。他才剛晨跑回來，就聽見自己的戀人正在數落自己的Tsum版本，這很可愛。  
  
Tony在吻落下時發出一聲哼聲，「它讓Iron Tsum離家出走了，大兵。」  
  
「就因為只能吃最多三個甜甜圈？不能喝超過五杯咖啡？你自己也知道你不會因為這樣就離家出走。」Steve笑著搖頭。  
  
他們的對話似乎刺激到Cap Tsum——當然，也有可能是被粉色泡泡砸臉——這隻迷你隊長正用變成殘影的速度高速震動著。  
  
「別！」Tony哀號，現在他的衣服也被弄濕了。  
  
換掉都是Cap Tsum眼淚的衣服，Tony對著還在掉眼淚的Cap Tsum豎起食指，「不准哭。我還真沒想到Mini Cap可以哭成這個樣子，你是濫用了你的四倍能力在製造眼淚嗎？」合理的猜測，如果Iron Tsum的飛行系統可以使用，那Cap Tsum應該也有四倍能力……娃娃版本的四倍能力。  
  
現在他們在客廳，Steve去沖冷水澡了，只剩下一人一娃娃看著彼此。在那雙豆豆眼的注視下，Tony拿起了復仇者卡片，「他們會殺了我的，因為現在是凌晨4點，而他們必須從床上爬起來找一隻失蹤的娃娃。」他嘀咕，打開了警報。  
  
在某一個簡陋的小屋，三名成年男子圍繞在一個鐵製龍子旁。  
  
「你確定這樣可以要到錢？」髮絲微卷的男子問，指甲焦躁地摳著掌心。  
  
「拜託，那可是Stark。」最為高壯的男子翻出一個白眼，「我們『綁架』了他的特製娃娃，有錢的大佬才不會做出麻煩的決定，他會給錢，然後娃娃就會回去。Tom，你是在給它遞甜甜圈嗎？」  
  
瘦小的男子迅速抽回了手，「呃，報告Boss，沒有。」他往動了動身體，好像這樣就可以擋住那隻抱住草莓甜甜圈的Tsum Tsum。  
  
然後一聲飽嗝從圓滾滾的身體裡傳出來。  
  
它是用哪裡吃東西的？正看著彼此的三人同時轉向Iron Tsum，但甜甜圈連渣渣都不見了，那雙藍豆豆眼就這樣看著他們，短小的手指向一旁的地板，那裡畫了兩個圈圈，還寫了Donut作為註釋。  
  
好吧，他們解開了Tom的“偷偷餵食事件”的真相。  
  
復仇者大廈現在成現一種微妙的氣氛，Tony縮在Steve旁邊，因為在場唯一不會殺掉他的只有他的男朋友了。Natasha手臂抱在胸前，Widow Tsum站在她的肩膀上——自從有一次她們異口同聲地說出“殺了你”之後，Natasha在其他人的心裡地位就上升了不只一個檔次。  
  
「Tony，你可以請Jarvis幫忙，我記得你給它們都按上追蹤器。」Bruce看上去昏昏欲睡，他靠在牆上，因為如果他坐到沙發上，他就會在三秒內失去意識。  
  
「是呀，我是有弄過那個小東西，但猜猜怎麼了？Mini的我可討厭那種東西了，於是它把追蹤器給拆下來，然後像貼紙一樣貼在Hulk的獨角獸收藏品上。」Tony張開手讓大家看到那個小圓點，他在把東西從獨角獸身上摳下來時可嚇死了，Hulk如果發現損傷會直接把他埋到地核，而Steve可能還救不了他，「所以我就看了下監控系統。Jarvis。」  
  
一個螢幕展開，眾人很快就看到一抹金紅色的影子靈活地竄來竄去，Iron Tsum顯然知道有鏡頭對著它，因為它還停下來看了一眼。Cap Tsum都快把臉貼上去了，然後它就看到Iron Tsum打開窗戶，從那邊翻下。  
  
「這可真是瘋狂，所以它就只是不小心摔出去了？」Clint在Iron Tsum掉下去時縮了下，他知道那是娃娃，但一隻常常在身邊跑來跑去的小傢伙發生這種事還是挺可怕的。Hawkeye Tsum擠到Cap Tsum旁邊，空間很大，但它硬是要貼著Cap Tsum，後者正瞪著螢幕。  
  
「別急，我們繼續看下去。Jarvis，切換到外面的監視器。」Tony打了個響指。  
  
畫質有些差勁的畫面打開。  
  
從窗戶掉下去的Iron Tsum用飛行系統安穩落地，直奔向甜甜圈店。  
  
然後有三個成年男子把它撈起來，抱走。  
  
「所以這其實是有錢大佬的寵物？」卷髮男子若有所思地盤腿坐在籠子旁，將半個甜甜圈伸進欄杆的縫隙間，他已經放棄看清楚Iron Tsum是怎麼吃東西的了，因為伸過去，噗，一小塊就不見了。  
  
“這就是一群蠢蛋！到底誰會對一隻可憐兮兮還有完美配色的娃娃下手？天，別哭，不准哭，為什麼Mini Cap這麼喜歡掉眼淚？”抱著剩下一口甜甜圈的Iron Tsum突然出聲。  
  
「它還會說話！」Tom尖叫。  
  
「別大驚小怪的。」高壯男子故作鎮定地噴氣，「肯定是已經錄好的語音檔。」  
  
「Albin，我們也許可以把它留下來。」卷髮男子突然說，他全程都盯著Iron Tsum吃甜甜圈，到現在他已經給出第五個了。  
  
「Wiliam！我們要的是錢，不是一隻醜不啦嘰的——」高壯男子消音，因為他對視上Iron Tsum的眼睛，「一隻可愛的娃娃。」他改口，然後臉色迅速變成淡紅色，「Tom，你的信寄出去了沒？」  
  
被遷怒的Tom反射性地站好行禮，「報告Boss，信已經出去了，還是你寫的。」  
  
「好的，所以有三個人抱走了Iron Tsum。」Tony把Cap Tsum抱在懷裡，感覺到胸口處又濕了一片。他嘆氣，發現有人按了門鈴，他走過去，再回來時手上多了一封信。  
  
Tony對著其他人揮揮手中的紙，「你們相信嗎？他們居然寫了一封要求贖金的綁架信。他們為什麼不寄e-mail給我就好？」  
  
“信紙，這群人居然用信紙！他們是沒有網路還是怎麼？讓我看看……‘Tony Stark，我們綁架了你的特製機器人’……認真的？他們居然沒有叫我先生！而且特製機器人是什麼東西？這年頭居然有人會這樣寫！還有他們居然把這個稱為‘綁架’，上帝啊！”Iron Tsum又爆出一長串的話。  
「Boss，我不覺得這是內鍵的了。」Tom搓了搓手臂。  
  
跟綁架犯三人感覺到的不同，Tony基本上是用很安靜的方式看完信的，他靠在Steve身上，平穩地唸出每一個字，偶爾才哼哼兩聲表達自己對內容的不滿。  
  
「我覺得我被侮辱了。」Tony扔開信紙，那張輕飄飄的東西被Cap Tsum給抓住，「他們知道我是誰對吧？然後他們就這樣抱走它，並且跟我要『贖金』，我有辦法在五分鐘內摸透他們的所有資訊，他們卻用老古董的手法來對付我。」  
  
「而你因為他們把我們叫起來。」Clint說，他沒多生氣，就算原本有那麼一點不高興，但一個哭哭啼啼的Cap Tsum？值得了。  
  
「我是為了Mini Cap！」Tony抗議。  
  
Iron Tsum看著空蕩蕩的甜甜圈盒子，轉向旁邊退了好幾步的三個成年男性。  
  
「它在看著我們。」Tom小聲地說，他站在最後面，瘦弱的身型被其他兩人遮住大半，「你覺得它現在想說什麼？」  
  
「閉嘴，Tom。」Albin發出嘶嘶的警告聲，他小心地盯著Iron Tsum，在那娃娃動了動身體時跳了起來，「幫它洗澡！」  
  
不是正確答案，Iron Tsum不滿地用小短手指向甜甜圈盒子，但Wiliam已經把它的籠子抱起來了。它生悶氣地轉個方向背對他們，看在它確實髒兮兮的份上，忍一回。  
  
「我懷疑Iron Tsum是故意待在那的。」早上5點，吃完早餐正優雅地喝咖啡的Natasha突然冒出這麼一句。他們正在討論“營救方案”，雖然到底需不需要如此莊重且大費周章還是個問號，不過在讓Cap Tsum安靜下來這點非常有用。  
  
「終於有人說出來了。」Tony如釋重負地往後靠在椅背上，「它可是會飛的娃娃，如果我的盔甲的功能它都有，就算只是迷你版，對準那些人來一炮就什麼事都解決了。」  
  
「那我們為什麼在5點的時候坐在這裡？」Clint嘴巴塞著煎蛋問。  
  
「因為這裡有一個哭泣的Cap。」Tony拍了拍Cap Tsum，「別擔心，我們會去把它找回來的。」  
  
Tony Stark有言而無信的時候嗎？有，但不是在面對一個Mini Cap的時候。  
  
他讓Jarvis翻出監視器畫面，找到綁架犯的所在地，然後風風火火地衝了進去。  
  
「沒有人？」Clint踢開地上的紙盒。  
  
「Jarvis？」Tony打開通訊器問。  
  
“Sir，他們似乎在您到之前離開這哩，去了洗衣店。”  
Tom抱著鐵籠子站在商場的外頭，現在他想把自己縮到地面下，因為Iron Tsum又開始說話了，而他必須站在原地因為另外兩人進去找能把娃娃弄乾淨的東西。  
  
“他們帶著一隻娃娃去洗衣店！他們難道不知道就這樣丟進去可能會弄壞它嗎？真是殘忍，為什麼這種動一動大腦就可以知道的事情還會發生？”Iron Tsum嘮嘮叨叨著，並在籠子扭來扭去。  
  
「所以我們這不是沒做了嘛。」Tom小聲地反駁。  
  
叮咚。玻璃門滑開，Albin跟Wiliam抱著幾樣東西出來。  
  
「Jarvis，是你告訴我他們在商場的！」Tony連續兩次白跑後忍不住對耳機大吼，「所以他們到底跑到這些地方做什麼？」  
  
“根據他們的購物清單跟我的計算，他們是要幫Iron Tsum洗澡，Sir。”  
  
「……」Tony關掉通訊，轉頭看向其他人，「夥計們，我們還是回家吧。」  
  
那天晚上，復仇者大廈收到一個包裹。  
  
Tony打開箱子，一塵不染甚至有點閃閃發光的Iron Tsum就抬起頭看著他。  
  
「你絕對是世界上最邪惡的娃娃，比安娜貝爾還要糟糕，因為你惹哭了Cap。」Tony說，同時把Iron Tsum從箱子裡面抱起，然後一臉狐疑地看著它，「你是不是重了？」  
  
給他的回應是一個充滿甜甜圈味飽嗝。

彩蛋1:  
Iron Tsum被停止整整一個月的甜甜圈，因為它現在胖了整整三圈。

彩蛋2:  
「Cap。」  
「嗯?」  
「提醒我明天給他們打錢，我想一想，這樣太可憐了。」

end

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, kudos and comments plz.


End file.
